


Tell Me Did You See the News Tonight

by overratedantihero



Series: Strange is the Call of This Strange Man [11]
Category: Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Description of Medical Treatment, Hospital, Lying and Duplicity, M/M, Non Explicit Discussion of Medical Treatment, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 13:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14262378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overratedantihero/pseuds/overratedantihero
Summary: Dick recovers. Slade takes.





	Tell Me Did You See the News Tonight

Two weeks. 

Two weeks of surgeries, stitches, dressing, stitch removal, feeding tubes, a _chest tube_ , more dressing, and light aerobic exercise with the occasional sponge bath delivered by an overeager nurse. Dick was never alone during any of this, and even if he wasn't actively being tended to, Bruce or Damian or Tim or Jason were there. Bruce brought guilt, Damian brought as much touch as permitted by Dick's wounds, Tim brought news, and Jason brought listless eyes and clenched fists. Dick was tired. 

"-anyway, so Huntress and the Question took care of Ed and Oswald, although B wasn't... psyched. About their collateral damage. Batwoman took them out to dinner for it, though," Tim murmured, reciting the news while watching Dick's relaxed hands attentively. Dick rolled his eyes, and humored him. 

 _Batwoman just wanted to flirt_ , Dick signed with deft fingers, made sharper by practicing with Cassandra.  _Bet that's why B was so mad. K has more game._

Tim rolled his eyes, but Dick didn't miss how his shoulders relaxed. "Don't let B or the Cat catch you saying that. They'll get gross." 

"Alright, Timbo," Jason said, wearing a pair of sunglasses that matched Dick's. "Get outta here, you're boring him with that shit." Tim shot him a glare. 

"Don't use my name," Tim hissed. "Not while I'm in costume. Not while _you're_ in costume either." 

Dick signed rapidly,  _Be nice to Red Robin! And don't go, R, what else is happening? What's going on in Bludhaven?_

Tim flinched, which he tried to cover with a cough. Dick's eyes were shielded by sunglasses, to protect his identity from the filtering doctors and nurses, but he frowned and shot Tim a glance nonetheless.  _  
_

"You're right," Tim muttered, standing from his chair and heading out. He paused at the door. "I'll be back, okay, N? I'll keep you up to date." Without waiting for a response, Tim left. Dick wanted to whimper or sigh or growl at Jason, but his throat and chest were still so sore. He settled by throwing a pillow at Jason instead.

"What was that for?" Jason griped, letting the pillow fall to the floor. "Don't make me regret ruining my shirt on your neck hole." 

 _You have more,_ Dick huffed.  _Did you come just to see me, or do you have something for me?_

Jason grimaced, but pulled a letter from inside his jacket. Dick beamed, melting some of Jason's disdain. He hated being their errand boy, but the image of Dick bleeding out in Jason's lap was still so stark in his memory that Jason would do much worse to keep that flush on Dick's cheeks. He _was_ doing much worse. 

Dick took the letter and greedily shredded it open, before remembering his manners and signing a thank you. 

"Yeah, yeah," Jason muttered. "Don't sweat it." 

Dick relaxed into his pillows as he read the letter. When he finished, he dutifully put it back in its envelope and held it out for Jason. Dick would have preferred to hold onto it, but they couldn't leave evidence for B to find. Jason took the letter back, ducking his head to hide from the light of that dopey grin. When he dared to glance back up, Dick was frowning. 

 _You look so angry lately,_ Dick signed.  _I wish you would tell me why._ Dick paused, bit his lip, and then signed,  _is it my fault? Is it the letters... or are you actually upset about the shirt? Is there something Red isn't telling me?_

Dick was signing so quickly that Jason struggled to understand, so he lurched forward and grabbed Dick's hands, holding them in his own. 

"N. Look me in the eyes," Jason murmured. Dick tilted his head and Jason could just barely see his light, light eyes behind the sunglasses. "It's not your fault. You were attacked and almost murdered for reasons that also weren't your fault. Nothing that has happened or will happen is your fault. I need you to know that right now." Dick's eyebrows furrowed and he tried to move his hands out from under Jason's, to sign. But Jason tightened his grip. "No. Look at me. You are clean."

Then, Jason released him and shoved his hands in his pockets before storming out. Dick's EKG jumped enough for a nurse to poke her head in, followed by Damian, who wiggled past her to offer to skewer Red Hood if he upset Dick. Dick politely declined the offer, but gratefully accepted Damian when Damian crawled into the narrow bed beside him. In the past two weeks, Damian had become very adept at settling beside and around Dick while leaving his chest and neck untouched and for that Dick was grateful. Everyone else treated him like glass, and Dick was desperate for the grounding touch of his loved ones. 

Hours later, Damian was breathing deep and slow, sleep making him heavy against the crook of Dick's arm. Dick convinced the nurse to let Damian stay past his usual visiting hours by lifting his sunglasses and winking. So they were left alone when the scraping of a window startled Dick into shoving his sunglasses aside. He scanned the room and froze when a shadow across the room shifted and solidified into a man. And then that man stepped forward and a white and orange clad arm caught the filtered moonlight. Dick relaxed, subconsciously squeezing Damian closer. Damian stirred, but remained asleep. 

Delicately, so as to not disturb Damian any further, Dick signed,  _I've missed you._

Slade stepped forward, so that Dick could see his masked form more clearly. Slade signed,  _You look well. Prognosis?_

 _Figured Jason told you,_ Dick signed with a smirk.  _I'll heal, with scarring. I can technically talk, I just sound pitiful. I'll start speaking next week, probably. They brought in a speech therapist and everything. But I never want a feeding tube again, I'm serious. I'll starve before I do that again._

 _No you won't,_ Slade signed quickly.  _I won't let you._

Dick blinked.  _It was a joke. Are you okay? How have you been?_

Slade shook his head.  _Never mind. I want you with me. You don't belong here._

 _I'll be discharged soon,_ Dick promised. Tomorrow, if all went well. Dick couldn't see Slade for his mask, but he could picture his grimace. 

_And then the Bat will take you away. I know how he operates, little bird. Come back with me._

Dick shifted.  _What about Robin?_

_Move him._

_I can't leave, I'm wearing a paper gown!_

Slade pulled off his mask and grinned. Dick crossed his legs, grateful for his boxer briefs, and glared.

"I'm asking nicely, kid," Slade murmured, gesturing for Dick to stand. "Come home. I've missed you." 

Dick shook his head.  _Home is here. Home is at the Manor, or in Bludhaven. Besides, that man was with Blockbuster's gang. I need to get back and hunt them down, find out what's going on. Seven turned up dead, and then he attacked me. There may be a gang war, and I need to stem it. I need to-_

Dick's hands slowed and then stopped when Slade closed his eye and shook his head.

"There is no gang war. I've taken care of everything. You're safe now, little bird." Slade smiled down at Dick, affection brimming in his gaze. He looked proud. Dick felt unbelievably cold, never mind the blanket or the teenager in his bed. 

Dick blinked up at Slade, worrying his lip. He lifted his hands and then lowered them. He lifted them again, furrowing his brows.  _What... what did you do, Slade? How did you make me safe?_

Slade's eye glinted with what Dick could only presume was pleasure. "I did what I had to. Come with me, little one, and I'll explain." 

Dick should stay. Dick wasn't technically finished treating. Dick had Damian wrapped around his middle, sleeping peacefully. Dick didn't want to worry his family all over again.

But. Dick needed to know what happened. What Tim had been omitting from his reports. What had Jason pacing like a caged tiger. What had Slade smiling like a well fed one. 

Dick nodded, carefully untangled himself from Damian, and then crawled from bed. He shuffled over to Slade who slipped his masked back on and crouched, so that Dick could mount Slade's back and wrap his arms around Slade's neck. Slade tucked his arms under Dick's knees and stood up. 

Dick hoarsely whispered, "What did you do?"

Slade hesitated. "What I had to," he answered finally, before absconding out the window, Dick in tow. 


End file.
